Logan Couture
| birth_place = Guelph, Ontario, Canada | home_town = Birr Township, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 2009 | career_end = | team = San Jose Sharks | league = NHL | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | halloffame = }} Logan Couture (born on March 28, 1989) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who currently plays for the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Sharks ninth overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Logan began playing minor hockey with the Lucan Irish (DD) of the OMHA's Southwestern Ontario League. He led his Lucan Irish Novice team to the OMHA's Red Lobster Cup for a SW Ontario title in 1998 and an OMHA All-Ontario DD title in 1999. His Irish Atom team also won the OMHA Ontario DD title in 2001. Both of those teams also won the International Silver Stick 'C' championships. He then played three years with the 'AAA' London Junior Knights of the Minor Hockey Alliance League and was a teammate of Los Angeles Kings' defenseman Drew Doughty. After his Bantam year with the Jr. Knights, he signed with the Junior B St. Thomas Stars. In May of 2005, Logan was drafted by the Ottawa 67's 12th overall in the 2005 OHL Priority Draft. He went on to score at a near point-per-game pace as a rookie with 64 points in 65 games in 2005–06, third in league rookie scoring behind John Tavares and Sergei Kostitsyn. The next season, in 2005–06, Logan was added to the OHL roster for the 2006 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge, replacing Jordan Staal who was retained by Pittsburgh Penguins. He was also selected to play for the Eastern Conference in the 2007 OHL All-Star Game, winning the shooting accuracy competition. After completing his second OHL season improving to 78 points in 54 games, Logan was drafted 9th overall by the San Jose Sharks in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Returning to the 67's in 2007–08, Logan's production dipped to 58 points in 51 games, his lowest major junior total. He had also been named to the 2008 OHL All-Star Game, but was replaced by Michael Swift of the Niagara IceDogs due to injury. In the next season in 2008–09, he finished in 9th place in league scoring with 39 goals and 48 assists for 87 points in 62 games. He also appeared in the 2009 OHL All-Star Game. Near the end of the season, Logan was named OHL Player of the Week on March 16, 2009, following an 8-point performance in 3 games. On October 25, 2009, he made his NHL debut against the Philadelphia Flyers. On November 5, 2009, Logan scored his first NHL goal against Chris Osgood of the Detroit Red Wings. On April 22, 2010, Logan scored his first two playoff goals against the Colorado Avalanche in game 5 of the first round of the Stanley Cup Playoffs. He got the game tying goal in game 3 in the second round against the Red Wings. He was also an integral part of the success of the 2009-10 AHL Worcester Sharks as he played 42 games scoring 20 goals and 33 assists for 53 points. Logan was a league-leader with 9 game-winning goals and was named to the AHL all-rookie team. He was voted onto the AHL all-star starting line-up for AHL Team Canada and finished the game with a goal and two assists as well as scoring a shoot-out goal. Logan played his first full season with the Sharks in 2010-11 and finished with 32 goals (second among rookies) and 56 points (also second). He earned a nomination for the Calder Memorial Trophy for these achievements. On August 26, 2011, Logan signed a two-year, $5.75 million extension through the 2013-14 season. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he played for Genève-Servette HC of the Swiss National League A. In the 2012–13 NHL season (when play resumed after the lockout), Logan played in all 48 regular season and 11 playoff games with the Sharks, leading the team in goals (21), blocks among forwards (51), game-winning goals (5), shots (151) and power play goals (7).10 On July 5, 2013, the Sharks announced that the club had signed him to a five-year, $30 million contract extension, which would come into effect on July 1, 2014. On December 29, 2013, against the Anaheim Ducks, Logan scored his 100th career regular season goal. On January 6, 2014, the Sharks reported that he would have surgery to repair a wrist injury on January 8th, missing six weeks as a result. After the 2014 seven-game playoff series loss to the eventual Stanley Cup champions Los Angeles Kings, Logan underwent surgery on his hand to repair an injury suffered in a fight with the Kings' Mike Richards in Game 6. During the 2015–16 season, he suffered a broken fibula in a practice, and in the second game after he returned to play from that injury he suffered an arterial bleed which required remedial surgery. These injuries caused Logan to miss 30 games. However he bolstered the San Jose Sharks line-up upon his return and helped lead the team all the way to the Stanley Cup finals, where they lost in 6 games to the Pittsburgh Penguins. Logan led all players in playoff assists (20) and scoring (30). In August of 2016, he was named to the Team Canada team for the World Cup of hockey, replacing Dallas Stars' forward Jamie Benn. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} Awards & Achievements *Named to the OHL All-Star Game in 2007, 2008 (didn't play due to injury) and 2009 *Named OHL Player of the Week on March 16, 2009 *Named NHL Rookie of the Month: December 2010 *NHL Rookie All-Star team captain: 2010-11 NHL season *Calder Memorial Trophy Finalist: 2010-11 NHL season *Named to NHL All-Star Game: 2011-12 NHL season Records *All-time NHL leader in rookie-season road game-winning-goals scored (7) *San Jose Sharks franchise leader in rookie-season goals scored (32) *The first San Jose Shark to record 30 goals in his first two NHL seasons *2nd in 2010-2011 season NHL rookie goals scored (32) (behind M. Grabner) *2nd in 2010-2011 season NHL rookie points scored (56) (behind J. Skinner) Personal Life Logan's parents are Chet & Lori. He has a younger brother (who is 2 years younger) named Judson. Chet is a firefighter who played OHA senior hockey for 13 years and is a veteran National Lacrosse League (NHLL) referee. Lori is a graduate of Brock University and a physical education teacher at Lucas Secondary School. Logan's maternal grandfather Cy Lemon is a Canadian Lacrosse Hall of Fame inductee. His uncle Brian Lemon also played lacrosse. Logan's paternal grandfather Bob Couture was a softball pitcher & guitar player. At the time of Logan's birth, there was a NHL-future omen: the delivery room nurse Bernadette Devorski is the mother of NHL referee Paul and NHL linesman Greg Devorski. Growing up, Logan was a Buffalo Sabres and a Dominik Hasek fan. He was also an exceptional athlete excelling specifically in lacrosse and in baseball where he was a two-time Honda Canada/Toronto Bluejays "hit-run-throw" contest Canadian national champion in his age group. When he was 13 years old, Logan decided to drop the pursuit of baseball to play hockey. Category:1989 births Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Worcester Sharks players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres